


A Soul's Worth

by MrWindrock



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Adventure, Gen, Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22833760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrWindrock/pseuds/MrWindrock
Summary: "To seek a purpose in living, we ask for the worth of our souls. So tell me, O Youthful Soul. Why?"
Kudos: 1





	1. "Have You Heard?"

"Hey, do you know about the Vagrant Monk?" Ellis asked Janna as they browsed through many books within one of many libraries at the Tower of Mastery.

Janna shook her head in response. Phantom blue eyes and fair complexion contrasted from the sooty and dim environment." Why does that sound like something Wikky would be talking about?"

Ellis chuckled, his carob hair bounced lightly. "That's because it is." He was slouching below and by the end of the bookshelf, a book left open on his lap.

Initially, Janna had never heard anything about the Vagrant Monk, effectively making her curious. Janna admitted that she's not one who actively follow trends — having spent most of her schedule practicing with her Lucario and studying — thus the story of this "Vagrant Monk" came out as new to her.

She learned that the Vagrant Monk was one of — if not _the_ most popular urban myths out there; with the most traction coming from Kanto and Johto Region. The stories about the Monk was admittedly quite interesting.

But at the same time, just absolutely silly.

A wandering corpse of a monk that is presumed to have been sighted in various locations around the world? Honestly, it sounded like a ghost story made up on the spot by a student during a camping trip. Janna couldn't help but be amused.

"Apparently, one of the latest accounts of someone encountering the Monk — which was like, what, a century ago? Got him into a fight with it." Ellis continued the story while putting back a rust-coloured book into one of the shelves. "In the end, he won."

"And? What about it?"

"He got a Mega Stone out of it—

Janna's eyes slowly looked up at Ellis.

"—A Lucarionite."

* * *

Mists enveloped the area around Janna, it grew colder than the time she got here — a place where the waters and sky appeared to have extended beyond the horizons infinitely. In an attempt to recover more oxygen into her bloodstream, her breathing grew frantic. She wanted to lift herself and Rocco — her Lucario slumped unconscious on her shoulder — back up from the ground. But her legs could only shiver.

_Dammit!  
_

Janna's entire limbs grew cold from the shallow waters beneath her, a minor inconvenience that made her struggling just to find some medicines and potions for her partner.

"Come on, buddy. Pull yourself up! You got this. You got this! Come on, we're not gonna end our road here. Come on." Janna delivered a series of encouragement to the Lucario, hoping that, at least, one of them would wake him up. The strong mixture of the medicine's salty-citrus odour and flavour and the dense cold air helped Rocco pulled back his consciousness — _most_ of it, at least. It was after hearing his Trainer's voice that snapped him back into reality.

"Thank goodness," Janna sighed in relief. "Are you okay?"

The Lucario nodded before he winced from a sting of pain, immediately giving Janna a concerned look. "Easy does it, slowly and with me now."

Lifting Rocco gave Janna a moment to be at ease. It was something she didn't know she desperately needed. Right now, just by having her Lucario standing by her side was enough for Janna to stabilize herself and figure out a way to help them get out of the mess they're in.

"From the looks of things, we'll probably be staying here for a little longer." Janna scanned the area, with the only thing that she could see were the same vast body of water and sky. There was nothing noticeably different, other than the mists that had surrounded her have dissipated.

"Then again, we _did_ practically asked for it." The two of them began to exchange looks; Janna smirked, the blend of adrenaline and anxiety that kicked in was converted into a small quip — Rocco empathized with his Trainer, acknowledging that he understood just as little as Janna.

It looks like we'll have to try and beat him," Janna said, who suddenly heard the waning sound of rippling water coming from the front. Janna could feel needles piercing out of her spine, causing the duo to become on edge.

_Speak of the devil_.

Sounds of trickling water gradually grew into a messy burble, as Janna was finally able to see the figure of a man limping towards her beyond the veil of mist. It made a series of splashes in an irregular rhythm that grew louder by the seconds. The fog billowed away revealing a human corpse adorned in a monk's garment, standing upright in front of Janna. The body looked like it was ravaged throughout the ebbs of time; everything from head to toe was blackened by rot, and yet she saw the waxy sheen glistened around it — as if it was preserved durably well.

Janna felt the hollowed eyes gazed deeply into her, as the voice of a man echoed around them, most likely coming from the Monk.

" _ **Have you chosen to flee?**_ " His question reverberated deep into both of their heads. Janna, in an act of defiance, scoffed as Rocco poised himself into a battle stance.

"Like hell we are."

A strong draft of air billowed heavily from the front, startling Janna. What was followed by two heavy splashes revealed two new figures awaiting her, their appearances were easily identifiable, _they're Pokemon_. And within just a split second, the realization rushed in; their highlights grew more noticeable and unnerving: Their features were distinct — _a Gallade and a Lopunny_ — yet in a shrivelled and decaying state akin to the Monk, giving them a ghoulish facade.

" _ **UNDERSTOOD.**_ "

It appeared as if the Monk's word triggered something within the two Pokemon; their muscles tensed and thickened, their features sporadically changed and grew — like watching a timelapse of a tree germinating from a sprout. They transformed into something horrific yet easily noticeable to any experienced Trainers.

They had just undergone a Mega Evolution.

Janna choked a little from their sight.

_Shit_.


	2. "The Plan"

Four years were spent in their attempt to find the Vagrant Monk as students; although when compared with other — more zealous — individuals with the same interest and hobby, four years is like a mere puddle to an ocean. This is why the last part plays an important role in their statement, as a reminder that — despite their constraints and limitations — they will always find ways to pursue this absurd dream of encountering something equivalent to a myth.

These students always had an optimistic attitude with them, and they also had quite the luck for being so well acquainted with one another. Ellis was very outgoing amongst the entire group, a trait that allowed him to constantly find stories and rumours regarding the Vagrant Monk. Wikky was a talented robotics student and a fan of urban myths and cryptids; most of her contributions came into play by devising some ideas and achieving things that would've been difficult or even impossible. Janna never appeared to show any prodigal skills, but she's always been diligent and headstrong, an element that's frequently cheered upon by the rest despite her disagreement. From then on, they came up with a plan.

The plan was simple — according to Wikky. In order to truly find the Vagrant Monk, Wikky proposed that they should expand their horizon. They had always relied on stories and rumours strewn across various online forums — of varying credibility. So they needed something larger, especially since the Vagrant Monk is very fickle. Thus, by having a greater view for them to locate with, their likelihood of finding the Vagrant Monk will be increased. It's simple probability, according to Wikky.

"Pretty sure that's not how probability works," Ellis and Janna doubted.

"Trust me, I'm an engineer," Wikky replied.

So, in the end, they have decided to use a perpetually powered drone. This was also Wikky's idea.

Wikky wanted to create a drone that would be able to detect anomalies carried by the Vagrant Monk, as conveniently as possible. So through everyone's collective funds and savings, she purchased herself a used drone and scrapped it, rebuilt it in a design inspired from a Drifblim and a Heliolisk, and finally added some extra tweaking.

With a — surprisingly — functional drone in hand, all it needed was a location for it to settle, somewhere that's reasonably far enough to maintain the Drone's reception. Thus, they chose the Abundant Shrine Forest in Unova Region; and all they have to do now is wait.

It's not as if that's the only thing they had done, along the way they continued their efforts to search for the Vagrant Monk. Janna learned more about the cryptid through articles in old magazines and newspapers. Ellis heard stories during his extracurriculars. Wikky suggested making a new drone for them — but was immediately declined after being reminded of how much expenses were made just to build one. All of this while juggling the responsibilities of a student.

It was truly an understatement to consider their chase for the Vagrant Monk as a mere "hobby". If anything, it had become a part of their daily routine — a lifelong and meaningful dream. And much like a dream itself; it felt distant and blissful, motivating yet discouraging. They often felt their spirits waning from time to time, seeing the Vagrant Monk as an endearing anomaly to joke at. But whenever they saw Janna, they couldn't pull themselves to really poke fun.

She saw the Vagrant Monk far from just a dream. Janna saw her desire. A reason. A need. It felt sour in her mind, opaque and formless. As it always been, nothing new. Then, another day goes on.

* * *

"So, what do we do?" Ellis followed Janna slowly into the hotel room. Shoving his luggage and bag into the open area, he leapt into the nearest bed face first. "Dibs!"

Janna laughed as she closed the door before sitting down on the other bed beside Ellis's, it looks like Wikky will be sleeping on the couch, at this rate. "You were the one who suggested going to Coumarine City for our break. I expected you to have some ideas going around."

"I mean, we're here to take a look at their annual fishing festival. I was wondering if you guys have anywhere else you wanted to go to."

Janna shook her head, "don't have many ideas myself." She placed her backpack by the floor before lying down on the bed as well, sighing in relief from the warm and clean scent of fresh bedsheets. Not bad at all, for a budget hotel.

"What, you didn't look up anything for Coumarine City before the holiday?" Ellis's jeer was stifled by the bed. "Got your whole time occupied with the Vagrant Monk instead, huh?"

"Did you really plan to visit here just to do some fishing?"

"They make the best fillets there and I always wanted to have a taste." Ellis retorted, "—and yes."

"I'll trust you on that," Janna shrugged. She was more excited about the idea of going out of town with her friends to spend the holidays, that the thought of making any form of plans went over her head. It was her fault, she admitted, and to resolve it she began to pull up her phone and search through for anything notable on _"places to go in Coumarine City"_.

Ellis rose up from the bed and yawned loudly. "By the way, what's Wikky up to?" He asked. "Did she said anything?"

"Not really," Janna murmured, still slowly browsing her phone. "She just told me that she wanted to check on something, it's probably nothing."

"That's pretty ominous."

"Well, you know how she is. She's the busiest out of all of us. It's probably one of her classmates asking about their project assignment or something."

"No rest even during the holidays, huh?"

Janna chuckled at his comment. "Yeah, well. I'm sure it'll be fine—"

_THUD! THUD! THUD! THUD! THUD!_

A series of quick and raspy knocks came out from the hotel room's door, followed by an incoherent number of doorbells. The two of them were startled and frozen, silently staring at the doors as they gave each other the same look, asking _"what was that?"_

Then a muffled voice was heard.

"Guys! Open the door! Now!" It was Wikky's.

Ellis and Janna headed immediately to the door and opened it; revealing the short and bespectacled girl standing in front of them, somewhat on edge. Her ink drop eyes and mouth were wide and shaking much like her entirety, as she quickly rushed into the room with frantic and uncontrollable awe. Nobody knew what exactly was going on in the current situation, nor could they even find an opportunity to ask when Wikky was rapidly making a series of instructions.

"Ellis, you have your Alakazam with you, right? Get him out right now, we'll need him. Close the door, lock it — put a " _don't disturb"_ sign while you're at it. Everyone huddle up over there, bring some food and water, we're going—"

"Whoa, dude, Wikky calm down!" Ellis stopped her from the front. "What's going on? What are you even talking about?"

Wikky stared back at Ellis and Janna wildly, agitated by the thought of her friends not understanding everything that she'd said. She pulled out a device that she hold on her hand and pointed firmly at the monitor. "Have a look."

It was a handheld device, barely even fitting Wikky's palm. The device had a single large monitor that rendered what appears to be an aerial view of a forest and a single large yellow dot that beeped quietly.

"... What's that?" Janna, who was still unsettled, asked.

"You can't be serious, _you_ of all people too!"

Janna became more uncomfortable from Wikky's remark, it also made her felt somehow like a dunce. Ellis and Janna stared back at the screen one more time, scanning thoroughly until they'd found something notable: a series of numbers that created a coordinate and just above it, a title — presumably the location itself. They immediately grew pale from the sight.

_Abundant Shrine Forest_.

"Are you... serious...?" Ellis asked in disbelief.

Wikky grabbed onto the backpacks that were on the floor and passed it on to their respective owners. "Yeah," she answered.

"It's _him_."


	3. "Why?"

They were fast. That much was for certain. His previous Pokemon were the same too. They each held a fierce poise and a vicious power — for shambling undead. The Gallade brandished its blades as if they were ribbons, meanwhile, the Lopunny charged endlessly with an unheard tenacity and speed. From the unkempt tempo of the opponents, Janna wondered if those were _even_ the power of Mega Evolution.

Despite amidst an air of intensity, Janna was grateful to have Rocco as her partner. Being the Aura Pokemon, the two carried a fascinating bond that'd be difficult to develop with other Pokemon in such a short time — perhaps nearly impossible even. A connection where they shared their emotions, senses, and thoughts together. It was the very reason why they were able to ward off the enemy's assault, like having another set of eyes in the back of one's head. The thought of it kept her — and her Pokemon — equally at ease.

A cold presence constantly lingered throughout the fight, but the moment a heated sensation was felt on their shoulders, Janna's and Rocco's eyes twitched together. They caught the emerald knight approaching from the left and the chestnut rabbit suddenly aiming from the right rear, a pincer attack was inbound.

"Rocco!" Janna cried desperately, the Lucario swiftly interpreted as a hasty change on his stance. Purple veils grew deep and coiled around Rocco, before bursting into waves of draconic power directed at the incoming ghouls. With both arms extended — a dull pink blade on the left and a firm leg on the right, Rocco caught up with their strikes before they'd got the better of him.

Janna winced in pain, the price of sharing a strong bond with Rocco that she accustomed herself to. But she knew from the beginning that this wasn't like anything she's used to; her head and ears rang loudly, and both of her arms wracked in a tremorous cramp.

A series of sting crawled onto Janna's left palm as the Gallade channelled its psychic power into the blade, slowly digging deeper into Rocco's paw. The Trainer almost fell to her knees from the growing stress; but having caught a glimpse of Rocco withstanding the pain in front of her, Janna couldn't find in herself to waver — especially not when she felt a warm note lingering around the canine. _"I am fine,"_ it said calmly.

_Like hell you are_ , Janna thought — her expression loosened up into a smile.

When the air suddenly grew colder, Janna perked her head up and scanned across her vision. Apart from the three Pokemon in front of her, there stood another figure gazing silently from a distance. Faded sound of bells and chimes jingled across the surrounding as Janna and her Lucario growled in tandem.

" _ **Two souls formed in harmony, blending like twilight. An admirable feat.**_ " The Vagrant Monk's voice echoed within their minds, which Janna was still bothered by. She wondered if this was supposed to be a compliment. " _ **I can certainly imagine it'd taken you two a very long time.**_ "

The Trainer laughed in response. "Not long enough for us to turn into a bunch of corpses!" The sting on her palm returned, causing Janna to clench it tightly into a fist. She probably shouldn't have said that.

" _ **It only took me less than a year to strengthen the bonds with my companions.**_ "

_Now you're just showing off._

" _ **However—**_ " the Vagrant Monk continued, his gaze was firmly fixed on the girl. " _ **It took me far longer to truly understand what I desire.**_ "

The girl narrowed her eyes, wondering to herself. _"What?"_ She quietly mouthed; she would like to ask, but her mind and energy were entirely spent focusing on the battle.

" _ **Knowing one's value truly is the greatest vanity of all living things,**_ " the Monk began to explain. " _ **It is a deep root found across every individual and every philosophy. To seek a purpose in living, we ask for the worth of our souls.**_ "

There was an air of serenity lingering around the Vagrant Monk that both Janna and Rocco could felt it. His eyes drifted slightly to the sky as if to admire something, before looming back at the girl.

" _ **I certainly have asked that question before, many times; to everyone, myself, to all threads of existence, and even the gods. Surely, you could sympathize?**_ "

"Tch!" Janna lowered her head in a scowl, bothered by where this conversation is going. Even if she were to entertain the Monk, she quickly reminded herself that _she_ is the one on the worst-end of the stick.

"I don't have time for your crap!" Janna spat. "Rocco!"

Her spite fueled her determination, which in turn was shared with her Pokemon. The Lucario pushed his opponents away with the remaining force of the Dragon Pulse in both of its paws, before receiving a new command from Janna — who'd pointed sharply at the Gallade. "Dragon Pulse!"

Murky veins of violet coated the arms once again, channelling new draconic energies into a single point at the center of both paws placed closely by Rocco's side. Once he had gathered a substantial amount, Rocco quickly extended both arms towards the Blade Pokemon; ready to unleash a powerful torrent at the intended target.

But nothing happened.

Janna and Rocco's eyes widened in shock when the collected purple energy had simply evaporated. The Lucario felt as if his body gradually inhibited from performing a Dragon Pulse — she'd mistaken the stings to be Psycho Cut, when it was in fact, the act of Disable.

" _ **How** **hasty.**_ " The Vagrant Monk commented. " _ **Like many others.**_ "

The Blade Pokemon raised its right arm, morphing its very structure. The elbow appeared as if it had amassed more unnatural flesh into it, while the blade's shape and length were extended beyond its body's size — glimmering faintly from either its psychic power or perhaps what's left of its bioluminescence. It's voided gaze and straightened posture were a clear indication as a readied battle stance.

But what came towards Rocco wasn't the Gallade; rather the Lopunny, who'd suddenly appeared a hair away to his right. Its unexpected appearance startled Janna; the presence was more than enough to disrupt her train of thoughts.

"Rocco, watch out! Use Bullet Punch!"

In a silver sheen, Rocco threw a right jab at Lopunny's face. Such a strike was delivered in a blinding speed that should be difficult to intercept — especially at a close distance. But Rocco had only struck air, as the rabbit weaved away from the punch in a fake-out, before thrusting both palms straight into Rocco's guts. Janna's eyes exploded in fear.

" _ **Burning daylights and effort all for a Stone. Was that all there was to your dreams?**_ "

Paralyzed from the sudden pain, Rocco choked as he fell to his knees quivering. At the back, Janna felt a cruel force scrambling her stomach, her body hunched over before she gagged out some gastric juices. The girl was in unspeakable agony, her body was covered in sweat and her eyes prickled with tears. She noticed drops of red in the water below her.

" _ **Stranded in your own shallow ambition. That will only fade by morrow's dawn.**_ "

Her blood boiled in frustration. So did Rocco's.

_Shut up._

The Gallade dragged along its overgrown blade and the Lopunny gathered its strength through a series of winding motions, slowly making their approach. Several more steps later, they made their move; both Pokemon lunged straight towards Rocco, the Gallade speared forward it's massive blade and the Lopunny darted in with a focused punch. All of them aimed at the canine's lowered head.

" _ **NO ONE WILL REMEMBER THE FAINTEST SIGN OF YOUR PRESENCE. LET ALONE YOUR HALLMARKS.**_ "

"SHUT UP!"

Janna's rage roared across the limbo and echoed deep into Rocco's soul. The water beneath the snarling Lucario evaporated into steam and in a single spin, revealed a wondrous trail of fire as he leapt upwards grazing through their attacks. In a continuing series of rotations, Rocco struck each of them with a split kick, inflicting a blazing crack to both of their heads.

The knight and rabbit duo flew and crashed in a distance, struggling to recover their severe injuries only for them to faint. The Vagrant Monk stood alone, while Janna sighed quietly in relief. _One more_.

"So what if all I wanted was a Mega Stone?" Janna hissed. "You sure talk a lot of shit for a corpse from a bygone era."

The Trainer walked towards her Lucario and stood adamantly together, their eyes held a determined gaze — and an exhausted feature of a cornered animal.

"How about we both shut up and keep the show running, huh? That'll save some breath for both of us." In the attempt of putting up a face, there was a hint of shakiness within her words.

The Vagrant Monk remained silent and pressed his eyes at the girl as he clasped both hands together into a praying gesture. The two Pokemon that laid on the ground dissolved into pale grains of essences that returned into the wooden-like orbs — presumably apricorns — that hung around the figure's neck.

" _ **Very well,**_ " he replied. " _ **Your thoughts shall be honoured,**_ " his voice was deep and grating, never a good sign for Janna. " _ **In exchange, I will ask the same from you.**_ " Along with those words, Janna quickly noticed that the sky had grown darker from the clouds and that strong winds had gathered around the two challengers. _Definitely not a good sign_.

The girl and the canine stayed close to each other, witnessing at what seems like inevitable — the last stand. If this was meant to be the final hurdle for both of them, for her to obtain that coveted Stone. Then so be it.

But hundreds of speculations couldn't prepare her on what's to come, as a flash of lightning struck the ground between both challengers; followed by a blinding light and a deafening ring to Janna. As she opened her eyes and swatted the smoke and heat away, Janna caught a glimpse of a new unidentifiable figure; presumably a Pokemon — _hopefully,_ a Pokemon.

" _ **Tell me—**_ "

Small surges of turquoise plasma trickled around the air before it's absorbed by the bipedal feline. Its yellow fur rose from the accumulated heat and electricity around it, while streaks of blue that outlined its body produced a slow breathing light; as if to highlight its stored powers. Janna shuddered just by looking at it, a Pokemon foreign from anything she had ever seen nor heard before.

" _ **O youthful Soul—**_ "

The cat slowly rose its head before sharing its sharp scowl with Janna, a ferocious image like nothing before. The shrieks it made bellowed like a series of thunderclaps, a resounding cries that shadowed over Janna and Rocco — a call to battle.

From the corner of her head, the Vagrant Monk's words could be heard. Gentler than before, softly calling to her with haunting politeness and curiosity.

" _ **WHY?**_ "


	4. "Midnight March"

Gusts of wind blew throughout the forest, causing both Ellis and Janna to shiver underneath their jackets, the cold air and the midnight sky made their trek an unpleasant one. Yet they still carried on, marching along with Wikky as their impromptu leader; the trio hiked steadily through the Abundant Shrine Forest, as the monotonous sounds of electronic beeps led them to the Vagrant Monk's whereabouts.

They pondered with each other along the way, acknowledging the absurdity of their current situation and what led them all to this very day. To think back that their drone had caught onto a plausible anomaly and they'd actually warped themselves across continents just to see it with their own eyes. It was admittedly reckless, albeit comical.

These humorous thoughts warmed the dreary atmosphere that they're in, disposing some sense of time and hassle as they flew from one conversation — where Ellis and Janna discussed the plans for their break to Wikky, much to her disappointment — to another.

Through one train of thoughts leading to another, the group of friends began to feel a new kind of air. Recalling their memories, everyone became strangely sentimental; wondering to themselves just how they'd fit into this bizarre grand scheme of things, and what is there for them to come.

"We're almost there," Wikky declared, staring carefully at the device on her hand. "Better get ready. It's either gonna be the biggest thing, or the biggest letdown, of our lives."

Everyone quickly chuckled. And yet, despite the lighthearted cynicism, all of them remained eagerly excited — especially Janna, whose eyes silently gleamed with enthusiasm among the circle.

"To think that our most life-defining moment will be determined by whether or not we'll get to see him," Ellis sighed. "I hope it pays off."

"It better be," Wikky snapped.

"What if it won't though?" Ellis curiously asked, immediately receiving sharp glares from Wikky, not wanting to be jinxed.

"We'll keep looking for it," Janna answered. "I don't see any reason for us to stop."

"Heh, I wonder how many years we'll spend for us to do that," Wikky laughed from that response, amused and unsurprised from her friend's well-known tenacity. "But come to think about it; what're you guys gonna do next if we're done with all of this?"

Ellis raised his head and thought for a while. "Huh, I'm not sure. I'll probably have one thing off my bucket list and just be on my way again. Lame answer, I know."

"We'll probably be the craziest elders once we grew old."

Ellis laughed from that idea. "That's true, but if you wanna talk crazy, we already have someone here with us," he slowly turned his eyes towards Janna, as if to make the point. "Ain't that right?"

She lowered her head and smiled awkwardly, in response. "Can't argue with that."

"You're still going for that? The Stone?" Wikky asked coarsely.

"Of course."

A succinct answer, something to be expected from Janna whenever they talk anything related to the Vagrant Monk. In fact, that is as much as they knew about Janna. For as long as they've been friends, both Wikky and Ellis had known that Janna stood out the most out of anyone. Started as a group of awkward acquaintances, they all slowly grew a sense of bond with each other, all thanks to a singular interest. Yet, even if they all grew closer as friends, Janna remained aloof. Unwavering from the sight of the Vagrant Monk.

"You know, you could go to all kinds of places if you nailed this. Maybe even challenging the League itself," Ellis began awkwardly.

"Yeah," Janna muttered the answer.

"Where are you going for next?"

For a moment, it was silent. "I don't know."

Ellis felt his heart sank; he had known and praised Janna's stubbornness as a strange flare of determination; the very fuel that pushed her farther from her peers, he had always respected her for that. And to think, from a single conversation, that same passion would be spent on an urban myth.

"Never understood the need for the Stone, personally," Wikky commented. "wouldn't you be happy with seeing a myth coming true?"

"Maybe you just lack the imagination," Janna replied.

"Or maybe, I've already weighed the odds," Wikky quickly responded. "As curious as I am about the Monk, there's still something about it that feels like I shouldn't be crossing."

"Scared?"

Ellis rolled a concerning sigh, while Wikky glanced back at Janna with worried eyes. "Yes," she answered.

The rest of their journey remained in silence.

Murmurs of nocturnal creatures and chirps of evening insects grew and joined along to the static beat of the navigational device. Weaving through the dark woods, they have finally reached the end of their travel: a lonely and seemingly isolated shrine; it was finely crafted primarily from wood and firm paper, and large enough that one could've mistaken it for a humble cottage.

The shrine had three wide and stylistically carved dark wood gates that were accompanied by a dirt and stone pathway, all leading to their respective entrances of the building; and everyone had found themselves arriving at the centre pathway. By crossing the gate itself they'd immediately noticed that the entrance was left oddly opened, perhaps it was as intended — as, upon inspection, the other entrances were also remained open.

As they moved closer to the shrine, everyone immediately noticed the many elaborate ornaments and idols strewn across the shrine's vicinity. Shining their flashlights revealed the many details of the figurines that decorated the building; some had a similar design of a human holding a farming tool — oftentimes accompanied by an obscurely designed Pokemon or creature; the others, however, all carried the same identical yet varied depiction of a single being: a torso of a man that featured a straight jagged moustache with both arms crossed, or a quadrupedal beast akin to a lion with an oddly-shaped hammerlike tail. The many interpretations of Unova's god of Abundance.

So that's where the name came from.

"A shrine for Landorus, huh?" Wikky stated, looking around at the idols surrounding the shrine's exterior.

"What's he doing in a place like this?" Ellis asked. "You think there's a connection? Like him being a monk or whatever, and this place being a religious place and all?"

"Probably not even far off." Janna humoured. She became absorbed by the environment as she browsed through the garden of idols. Mesmerized from the intricate woodworks, Janna calmly walked upon the pebbled path and entered the shrine, which was also filled by the same idols as outside.

She pointed her light to the front, revealing a stone sculpture of Landorus that stood proudly at the center of the room. It was a wonderful ornate work of craft, the smooth surfaces of the jade stone glistened from the light; elaborately showing the finer details of the Abundant Pokemon's fierce facial structures. The model also presented itself the intricate details of its musculatures, gaining more impact from its prideful poise that seemed to reach for the roof and beyond. And just beneath the magnificent piece to finish the touch: the head of a rotting human.

Janna jumped back away from the entrance, gasping frantically. Ellis, who was a few steps behind her, was pulled along by the blonde girl.

"W-whoa, there... you alright?" Ellis asked, only for Janna to remained stiff as a stone. Wikky made her way towards them after hearing the sudden commotion. "What's going on?"

Janna was unable to let out any words to explain. By the time she finally muttered out a phrase, their eyes shifted back into the shrine's door, their bodies grew cold like her's.

"He's there."

The three of them carefully moved into the entrance together to be greeted by the darkness and the many faded forms of the idols. Ellis and Wikky both turned on their own flashlights, locating the Vagrant Monk's whereabouts within the room.

Yet their lights had already shone upon a resting corpse, adorned in bright robe and glimmering accessories.


	5. "Domain"

Everyone exchanged gazes with one another, their mouths agape yet they remained silent. Stunned with disbelief, they began to gauge each other's reaction, wondering if they'd all seen the same thing together.

"What... the fuck?"

For once, Ellis made an excellent point.

Finally entering the shrine, they trod towards the Vagrant Monk with the courage they could barely muster. Their spines grew firm and skin riddled with goosebumps — initially, at least. The world grew warped and distant the deeper they entered, as the corpse's presence silently established itself to their mind then their reality.

It was like staring into a prominent figure of an abstract art piece, a single entity that instilled a sight that dominated the audiences. Quite impressive for something that stood out like a sore thumb, they felt no putrid reaction. The Vagrant Monk melded into the environment with a natural serenity; it wasn't just him within a world, it _was_ his world — and perhaps through the thinnest threads of fate and the highest degree of curiosity did he invited those three trespassers into his domain. As if, they were welcomed with open arms.

_This is it!_

"Fuck... me…" Wikky's breath shuddered, within a state of incomprehensible disbelief, she felt her guts blended together in a downward chaos. "It's actually him."

"Well, we got what we're looking for," Ellis smiled anxiously. Lifting his phone up high, he tiptoed carefully to find the right height while also avoiding the statues around him. After finding the perfect view through his phone, he firmly pressed a button, producing several soft audible clicks around the room.

"Are you taking a photo?" Wikky asked.

Ellis only grinned. "You want a selfie with him?"

"God, no."

Those soft echoes of the camera somehow lifted Wikky's spirit immediately, who began laughing beside Ellis among this miniature void. The looming anxiety that used to swirl within the air transformed into a slow and careless curiosity. As they carefully inspected the forest of idols, a silent statement began to grow between them, one that they wished to be true. _That's it, right?_

Suddenly, a burst of movement permeated from Janna's feet, shuffling carefully through the many scattered idols within the room. Her curiosity focused on the eons-aged body, leaving behind her friends with a cold truth.

Wikky jolted away from the budge. "Shit, Janna, don't just go there—"

"What do you mean? This is what we've been looking for!" Janna looked back in both bewilderment and defiance.

"I don't think we're on the same page here."

"In the flesh, no less!" She circled around the charred body, inspecting the Monk's hardened wrinkles before her eyes met with the corpse's absent eyes. Catching the vague lacquer's odour that had preserved him.

They could feel a strand between them straining with tension. It didn't exactly feel unbearable, rather just noticeable; enough for their insides to be tugged weirdly into many odd directions. The misaligned feelings quickly clashed with one another before coiling into an incoherent knot. Wikky and Ellis stood together in a bizarre predicament against Janna; asking themselves: what was it that they wanted? Will this be over? Do we really have to? Can't we just go already?

_Please, just for this moment. Let me have it._

They weren't sure on those matters, but they certainly felt one thing: that previous curiosity they had before — formerly replaced by unpleasantry — had returned and grown stronger. Just by looking at Janna — her eager and careless smile that reeks of a dangerous kind of enthusiasm — easily triggered a fearful response from the start, but that was as far it goes like they were used to her. And all that's left was the intoxicating human desire of wanting to know.

"So…" Ellis sighed. "What are you gonna do about it?" he finally asked.

"I was thinking about doing some sort of prayer for him," Janna answered.

" _Praying_?" he groaned quietly. "Did I hear that right?"

Janna carefully kneeled in front of the Vagrant Monk at what seemed like at thread's length. "Well, I have to find a way to somehow communicate with him, after all."

"Goddamnit, Janna, you listen to yourself?" Wikky cursed. "I seriously can't believe that I had the patience to put up with you until now."

Janna laughed in response to Wikky's comment, unaware that she wasn't making any efforts at being funny. "I can guarantee you that you won't be doing any of that once all of this is over."

"I don't think I believe that, sadly."

Janna grew a smile, her pale gaze established an air of confidence, at least that's what she had wanted. The quivering edge of her lips tremored loudly into her mind, a sullen acknowledgement of her anxiety; it's coming back to her, blending together with the uncontainable excitement that kept her heart racing.

Her eyes closed and her hands clasped together into a prayer, casting an image of her head: one to collect her bewildering emotions and another to direct her to the right path.

She breathed in slowly, gathering the scent of a picturesque ocean that spanned the horizon.

_Like where we used to go._

Finally, she exhaled, reminding herself constantly of what she wanted.

_Can you hear me?_

Ellis walked away to give Janna some space to herself; leaving out an obvious frown that Wikky immediately caught of. "Someone's worried," she muttered quietly.

_There's something that I've been looking for, and I believe that you may have it._

"I'm scared wondering what'll happen to her," Ellis admitted. "Aren't you?"

"Right after she wanted to pray to a fucking corpse? I'm starting to hope that it's just a fake."

"I... I don't think that'll do much, honestly," he sighed anxiously.

_So, no matter what it is that you want, I will gladly do so. But in return…_

"What's on your mind?"

"I just..." he thought about his words for a while.

"I want her to be safe."

_I want you to hand me your Mega Stone._

A tremorous note boomed throughout the room.

" _ **What a situation that I find myself in front of.**_ "

And everyone heard that.

" _ **TRULY INTERESTING.**_ "

* * *

The noise resonated boldly at the end of its sentence. Everyone became frozen while their eyes darted through the entire room, except for Janna, who fixed her gaze straight at the Monk's empty eyes.

It didn't take everyone too long to understand that the Monk had spoken to them, it was the voice that bothered them the most. There was no sense of direction, even if the Monk sat by the towering sculpture at the centre; it came from nowhere and everywhere, piercing deep into the most inner sanctions of their minds. Like there's something wriggling around the back of their heads.

In an act of defiance, Ellis reached out a Pokeball from his belt-pouch, already cocked into standby.

" _ **That is ill-advised, young man,**_ " the voice echoed again, most likely directed at Ellis. " _ **Especially, within the lord's domain.**_ "

"And that's supposed to stop me?" Ellis spat, stretching his right arm behind him, ready to throw the Pokeball.

" _ **Yes. It will not. For I am only a guest within his sanctuary, along with many more to come,**_ " the Monk calmly convinced.

"A-are you not gonna do anything?" Wikky subconsciously spurted it out of her mind, regretting it almost instantly.

" _ **My body has grown feeble for combat, now knowing nothing but to walk the middle path of life,**_ " he assured. " _ **My spirit, however, remains unwavering with the will to fight. And I cannot help but sense that same fire near me.**_ "

Ellis and Wikky immediately stared at Janna, whose phantomlike eyes had already widened from the Monk's words.

" _ **So, it is her. Janna.**_ "

"How did you—"

" _ **Forgive me for intruding, but your spirit burned and cried loudly; though quite apprehensive. How strange.**_ "

"P-please," Janna barged in. "Don't worry about them, I am the one you're looking for."

" _ **And you will too? Like a fleeing runt with a leash still on its neck?**_ "

A biting press grew around their chests, clearly felt those words being addressed at everyone. It was an uncomfortable moment, listening to the Monk prying over their minds and hearts almost effortlessly. His tone was stiff yet honeyed, reverberating deeply as if to intimidate them with unseen power; but his words danced together like proverbial poetry.

"What's happening between me and my friends shouldn't matter to you. I came here for one reason and _that_ reason only." Janna spoke firmly.

" _ **You may want to be careful with those words, pup. A man's desire speaks for their past and future. And you are treading a reckless path.**_ "

"I don't want to hear that from you. Answer me, now."

There was a moment of silence between Janna and the Vagrant Monk, an admittedly unexpected response. She'd guess that the Monk had made some time to think this through — though this did come from someone whose impatient glare grew sharper by the seconds. Before Janna could repeat her question, the Vagrant Monk had finally spoken again.

" _ **Very well, your thoughts have been acknowledged,**_ " no words had made Janna raced with relief and excitement than that; whereas the others had their breathing stifled. " _ **Before we begin, present me your companion that will aid in your path and strife.**_ "

That should be easy, Janna had thought. Unzipping the belt-pouch that was by her right hip revealed six round-like slots meant to securely place one's Pokeballs, the entire content was vacant save for just one Great Ball that she reached out for. Cocked and firmly placed on her hand Janna stretched her arm between her and the Monk, a sleek chirp synthesized from the blue-red ball before it exploded a trail of light blazing incoherently into her side, filling the dimmed atmosphere with a dramatic light show.

As the light gathered within a single spot, it began to condense itself into a solid and clear structure, sparks flickered and shimmered as it flew off, forming a proud Lucario.

"This is Rocco," Janna introduced. The Aura Pokemon knelt down beside his Trainer and — _exactly_ like Janna — fixed his eyes at the Vagrant Monk. Like one soul halved into two bodies. "He will— has _always_ been my companion for so long."

" _ **We shall see,**_ " the Monk commented. " _ **Will that be all?**_ "

This time, it was Janna's turn who became silent. She lowered her head before filling herself with thought, she realized that she had planned only until this very moment, whatever happens next remains an uncertainty. Her eyes peered quietly at her friends who all have an anxious look, not that they shouldn't. For a moment, they all exchanged stares with each other, and Janna hesitated for a second.

"Yes." Janna bowed.

" _ **VERY WELL,**_ " the voice bellowed, this time far louder than anything he'd said before.

" _ **STEEL YOURSELF.**_ "

"Janna!" a voice cried out loudly amidst the gong, capturing Janna's attention for another few moments. It was Ellis.

"Please, be careful."

Oddly to her, those words took her by surprise, it trickled with scatterbrained nostalgia and a fresh scent of genuine care. She gently smiled at her two, and only, friends. "I will—"

Before she finally vanished.

The shrine echoed the summer midnight breeze.

"Janna?"

* * *

She felt as if she'd waken up into a vastly different world, she wasn't sure about that. As her cheeks reddened from the new cold and legs soaked by water beneath her, Janna pulled herself up and faced the new reality at hand. Rocco was just as surprised, if not more stunned than she was.

Partially blinded by the pale warm sunlight, Janna scanned through the horizon that laid beyond her. The skies were clear yet dyed in suppressive grey. The ankle-deep water beneath them expanded far as well, with no signs of land to be found anywhere. Janna wondered where exactly she's transported into, though the more she thought about it, the more she felt that it shouldn't matter much; she's here for the Mega Stone, after all.

At least, that's how she wanted to convince herself with, the closer she paid attention to the surroundings, the more she sensed this odd deja vu.

" _ **I recalled this place,**_ " the Monk suddenly began, wisps of chimes accompanied his words. " _ **I do not know the names they gave to this land, though in my time, it is called Shara.**_ "

"Shalour..." Janna answered yet frozen perplexed. "You went inside my mind, didn't you?"

" _ **This plane of existence has a strong connection to many things that are dear to them, and yet it paints them in a veneer of falsehood. A limbo.**_ "

Janna chortled from the Monk's remarks, taking it as a personal insult. "Sounds like the stakes are high on my part," she limbered side by side with her Lucario.

" _ **Very astute,**_ " the Monk clasped his hands together, as a blue light began to pulsate loudly from the sizeable praying beads that hung around his neck, before surging into three rays of light that each condensed into stout bright pillars. It was obvious that it had the same functions of a modern Pokeball, but what caught Janna's attention the most — for the worst reason — was _what_ it materialized into. " _ **I hope you will maintain that sense of observation.**_ "

It had an obvious silhouette; too easy to identify: a Lucario, a Medicham, and a Kangaskhan gradually materialized, yet they instead retained the figure of a soulless husk. Their growls contradicted their hollow form, rumbling with bridled energy that's ready to let loose. Fully aware of the situation she dug herself into, Janna and Rocco poised together into a battle stance, while maintaining a brash smirk. "Bring it."

The trial has begun.


	6. "The Right Path"

Janna's body grew unnaturally hot, temperatures fluctuating sporadically by the cold sweat and her fevered insides. She couldn't tell if her senses were deceiving her, but the fog grew thicker from every minute that flew by. It felt as if she couldn't keep up with herself.

By sharing the same pain together with her Lucario, Janna gradually grew exhausted and equally numb from the hurt. The plan to merge consciousness together with Rocco has finally made tolls to her body, she couldn't complain for obvious reasons: after all, she had always stuck to this strategy for so long; she did, however, wished that it didn't go this badly — thanks to that accursed cat.

The startling sight of this bizarre feral cat certainly threw a wrench into their plans, putting them two steps behind the pace of the battle — quite literally too, no less. The azure-streaked beast would imbue itself in a fierce overflow of electricity, vanishing within a fraction of a second before reappearing elsewhere. Normally impossible to the untrained eye, it was only from sharing each other's consciousness through their bonds were they able to stand between a thin strand of hope. Gathering as much information as they could, no matter how taxing it could be.

What a pain in the ass that thing is, Janna thought, scowling at the yellow feline. In fact...

"The hell is that thing?" Janna finally asked in frustration, might as well lose some steam at both of her opponents.

" _ **A rarity for your kind. Though in my era and language, it goes by the name... Zeraora.**_ "

"That's supposed to be a Pokemon?"

" _ **I could ask the same thing about those floating cogs in Unova.**_ "

Janna scoffed, shaking her head in both disbelief and exhaustion. When her last bit of laughter finally left from her mouth, she felt her eyes grew heavier and her knees stiff and quivering. Janna finally returned into the unnerving reality she resided in.

" _ **Wavering, are we?**_ " the Monk calmly asked, noticing the state of his challengers.

"Curious, aren't you?" Janna spat back sarcastically. Her fists clenched tightly before returning into a fighting position.

" _ **With the deepest sincerity, I am,**_ " he stood calmly. The thunderous beast quelled its spirit before standing quietly beside the Vagrant Monk, patiently waiting for its next order.

Janna, who's becoming more agitated from the Monk's remarks, told Rocco to ready himself a set of aura spheres through the sheer wells of her concealed emotions. "I guess I can't catch a break, huh? You're out here trying to ruin my day and still try to know me better."

The Monk remained still as the Zeraora treaded slowly behind him, its throat rumbled like a gathering storm. The sight of the Monk became unbearable to Janna, but the rage that she directed towards him did not take the form like it used to; instead, it lingered around the entity, reflecting her anger back towards her.

"Why can't you just mind your own business?" She asked from the deepest part of solitude. Her question had a tone that was meant to be the end of their conversation, and what Janna had receive instead was another response from the Vagrant Monk himself.

" _ **Am I really your enemy?**_ "

It was a rhetorical question, and that much she knew. Yet something twinged within her, suddenly delivering a surging orb of spiritual energy from Rocco towards the Monk — a warning shot of a sort. Though regardless of the intention behind that, the aura sphere was easily parried by the electric feline.

The Monk sighed after witnessing her reckless action, cueing the Zeraora into the next step of their battle phase, " _ **I shall take that as an answer.**_ "

"I don't want to hear anything else from you again!" Janna cried, commanding her Lucario to reenter into the round once more.

" _ **THEN WHO WILL REMIND YOU? THAT YOU HAVE BECOME A SHADOW OF YOURSELF?**_ "

"Just leave me alone!"

" _ **UNLESS YOU WISH TO PERISH AS ASHES OF OBSCURITY, LIKE MANY BEFOREHAND.**_ "

Through these exchanges of words, the two Pokemon traded blows with each other in the stead of their Trainers; the Zeraora however, proved itself to be the more formidable from the two of them. It was a drastic shift of power, strength and speed that far surpass any of the previous Pokemon that they'd fought before. It wasn't a test of skill anymore, quite literally, it became an impassable wall that shadowed them.

_Snap out of it!_ Janna reminded herself. Shivering in fever and head foggy with migraine, the last thing she needed was wasting energy into a contest of raw power; the lightning feline was strong as is, she would need to look elsewhere to gain some advantage: its behaviour.

It's interesting that the Zeraora chose to emphasize speed rather than its innate strength. Dashing throughout the area sporadically while also leaping across the sky in fierce arcs many times, effectively transforming the battle into a makeshift three-dimensional combat that dominates both land and air. But why do all of that when it could presumably end it all in one blow? Was the cat hiding something? Taunting her and Rocco? An odd thing to worry about, Janna admitted, but with a troublesome situation like this; any solution will be welcomed.

Or maybe, it's not as strong as it shows itself to be... _That's a nice thought._

"Stay put, Rocco," Janna ordered. There was an inkling that she might've cracked the code, but she'll have to see it for herself if it was the right answer. The Lucario obediently planted himself, waiting for incoming commands; meanwhile, Janna intently watched the battlefield — circled and sprinkled with trails of electricity — from a distance. It was difficult for Janna to properly keep up with the Zeraora, but she had more ways than one to keep a tab against the meddlesome feline. First, it would zip around, then it would arc to the sky once or twice—

And then...

"Bullet punch, your 3 o'clock!"

A sharp swift sound of clashing metal echoed throughout the limbo slamming straight with the Thunderclap Pokemon's pouncing right jab, as Janna's right hand trembled and strained from the impact. Painful it may be, her observation paid off, even the Zeraora was surprised before darting away from its opponent. Now's her opportunity to pry an opening against it.

The feline vanished once again into lightning, and Janna knew that it would fall back into its penchant for movement. "Stay," Janna reminded Rocco, who almost had an itch to leap and try to hold the Zeraora down — a respectable plan — but what she wanted was for the enemy to make the first move against her, _then_ kindly respond.

To think that all she had to do was to not play its game, and make it play hers.

Sparks of electricity crinkled and popped in overwhelming numbers while the Zeraora moved, like a subtle orchestra of overwhelming power. And only until the small scattered fireworks of lightning suddenly faded briefly, did Janna and Rocco perked up. It's their cue.

"Your seven!" And Rocco's elbow crashed against Zeraora's clenched fist.

"In front!" The Lucario thrust its palm only to catch the feline's charged strike.

"Your six!"

"Eight!"

"Above!"

"Left!"

One after another, her commands gradually echoed on its own as Rocco caught up with the rhythm, adapting to the pattern and approach of his opponent. It became a heavy-hitting chorus of percussive metal followed by a sleek hint of zaps. It was satisfying, Janna admitted, despite her muscles quivered in pain. All that's left is to take the initiative; Janna bent her knees and pulled her left leg slightly back, imitating the current stance of her Lucario's. Her eyes closed shut, filtering the distractions of the world until all that's left are white noise, and finally nothing.

She could only feel her own presence and Rocco's. Finally, she's allowed to lean onto him, her closest one. A moment of tranquillity. Janna held on to the pain for a while longer, placing all of her trust and instinct into this point of time. A coinflip.

When the nothingness was disturbed, the image of a glint was seen in her mind; heading towards them by the seconds. _That's definitely it_ , Janna thought surely. It popped and grew large like a blazing star, almost to the point where she _assumed_ that the static had grown stronger throughout the field. It's fine, Janna assured herself; perhaps like her, the Zeraora's finally putting everything it all on the line.

The shimmering light grew brighter, the currents became stronger, and a searing heat stung her entire front side.

Both of Rocco's and Janna's arms trembled. Contact.

" _ **Is all of this worth the anger? The toil?**_ "

"Tch."

_Dragon Pulse_.

Coated and hardened by intense draconic energy, Rocco grabbed onto Zeraora's right arm and parried it's left. The pouncing feline was wide open, a perfect opportunity for Rocco to leap and thrust one knee straight into Zeraora's solar plexus region. Then with his other leg, he pulled it all the way into the feline's chest, pushing his foe into his back while letting gravity crush the Zeraora into the ground, finally expelling all violent energy into the cat.

The water burst viciously like a geyser around the two Pokemon, as the canine locks down his opponent beneath the waters, drowning out the struggling Zeraora's air into submission. Janna exhaled deeply before falling down to her knees in relief, acknowledging her exhaustion.

"I've already made up my mind for a very long time," Janna huffed. "What makes a dead body like you have the right to tell me what I should or shouldn't do?"

" _ **What separates the living and the dead, comes from desire,**_ " the Monk spoke, still motionless. " _ **You tell yourself that you are driven by something, chasing after a dream so highly regarded by none other than you. After all, who is a better judge, than themselves?**_ "

The growls and gargles of the two Pokemon continued to linger in the air.

"So you're saying that I'm wrong?"

" _ **Admirable, actually. It seems that from a certain moment of your youth, you have nurtured a flame that will eventually be the beacon within your darkness. A trait of a warrior, so to say.**_ "

Janna's attention suddenly became fixed.

" _ **But,**_ " the Monk pointed. " _ **All I see is a fire, defiling everything until you are all that's left. You are driven yet abstract. Powerful yet in turmoil. MEANINGFUL YET VOID.**_ "

The Zeraora's snarl and struggle grew more feral. Rocco continued his attempt to suppress the lightning beast by channelling more draconic energy into every limb to nail the feline down for as long as he could.

But that was just not possible.

" _ **You are not wrong.**_ "

Through sheer force, the Zeraora was finally able to shrug off Rocco's hold, and in return, it generated a volatile amount of energy that exploded on the spot. Janna was unfortunately late to realize it, for the water and humidity gathered around as a biting cold, numbing her senses.

" _ **YOU ARE PATHETIC.**_ "

_Shit!_ the Trainer snapped. She made an attempt to sprint forward, but with her entire body feeling frozen, Janna fell sluggishly. She looked ahead at the pillar of water collapsing into a cloud of mist, Rocco and the Zeraora were nowhere to be seen, a dreadful thought. In the moment of absence, Janna shut her eyes to synchronize herself with the Aura Pokemon, hoping to have an idea on Rocco's whereabouts and wellbeing. When she made contact Janna became relieved, but the gray and hazy vision in her mind reminded her once more of the predicament she's in.

The thick veils of mist wouldn't let up, and Rocco's current situation still remained unclear and only grew worse as static noise blared loudly. _The hell's that thing up to?_ Janna wondered until a massive impact blasted across her liver. The Zeraora's fighting back.

Attempts to let out a command — let alone, any word — were futile when Janna felt every strike that Rocco took from the feline. Swift and lethal, the Zeraora pummelled like lightning upon the poor canine; the kidneys, the left jaw, the gut, the ribcage, back again and more until a sharp uppercut to the chin launched the Lucario into the sky. The feral cat quivered for a moment, enveloping itself in an azure field of dense plasma, before leaping up to continue the onslaught.

"Rocco!" Janna bellowed, it was the most she could do; yet her stubborn mind resonated within Rocco, waking him back into a crucial moment: an incoming beast, lightning embodiment. Regaining his senses the Lucario maneuvered his body to redirect the approaching strike; only to be engulfed by the intense plasma and returned with a flurry of relentless strikes. All efforts felt it's for naught.

When the Zeraora's onslaught finally settled, the beaten Trainer dashed once more towards the battered Lucario. Janna's arms reached out desperately before the two of them stumbled from the fall. Janna laid Rocco close by her chest as she frantically searches for another potion from her pouch. She clung to the injured Pokemon tightly as a child does to their beloved toy while administering potions and medicines to help Rocco recover.

"Come on Rocco! Come on!" Janna cried. "I'm here, it's alright, you'll be fine! You'll be fine, you hear me? You can do it, Rocco, I know it. Please!" her words of encouragement came out as desperate, struggling to reach for her only hope.

" _ **Pitiful,**_ " the Monk echoed. " _ **To place your hopes and expectations atop the shoulders of your companion. Have you really lost all of your strength?**_ "

Janna kept tending to Rocco, ignoring the miserable plight she's in. But she couldn't help but listen to him.

" _ **You could've been better,**_ " the Monk commented. For a brief moment, Janna paused, the words sinking in. " _ **Instead you squander your flame pointlessly, a wasted potential.**_ "

"I could be better, huh?" Janna spoke, lifting the recovered Lucario by the shoulder. "Calling me a wasted potential too, I guess you have a point, everyone always has an opportunity to better themselves, after all; and you're not the first one to remind me too"

"I always have this impression that people think I'm a lost cause," she leered at the prowling Zeraora, who hissed at her. "But you know what?" With the strength that she had, Janna stood up straight against the Vagrant Monk; her confidence and gusto carried on with Rocco. "Maybe I'm seeing it the wrong way. Maybe — just maybe — I'm actually going down the right path."

" _ **I suppose so,**_ " the Vagrant Monk agreed. " _ **Stubbornness and determination do, in fact, radiate the same light. Perhaps I will soon see your change, to surpass someone within your life.**_ "

"No." She postured her stance together with Rocco, synchronizing one last time. "I just want to prove a point."

" _ **Even if it means risking everything you cherish?**_ "

Janna's expression was vacant for a moment until a joking smile grew from her lips. "Were you always this meddlesome before you died?"

" _ **Not so,**_ " the Monk replied.

" _ **People are more honest than they truly think.**_ "


	7. "Inner Sanctum"

_There were nights where I would have a dream. All I saw was myself through a reflection of water. She would scream at me so loudly that ripples would be made. Screaming whether my sole existence was for the sake of my sister, or to find a reason to just let loose._

_It was a terrible dream._

* * *

School field trips have rarely been exciting for me; they've always felt like budgeted tours with the looming presence of schoolwork waiting for us by the time it's all over. And while the concept of a historical site as a tourist attraction may not be an exciting selling point to some people, ending the day by visiting the Riolu sanctuary was a wise choice, in my opinion.

Though with that being said, many expectations were shattered by the time we entered the sanctuary. The area itself was built underneath the Tower of Mastery's garden, perhaps even spanning just as wide as above. The cold caverns grew warm with the scent of Pokemon, hays, and the curious visitors; not as bad as I made it sound. What became the biggest dealbreaker for most of us was the fact that we weren't allowed to interact (which is probably another way of saying _petting_ ) with the Riolu and Lucario. The sea of groans and disappointment were plentiful when they heard about it, I'll say that much.

Perhaps we'd forgotten how disciplined these creatures really were, for the sanctuary itself was mostly built to be more of a training ground and less as an area for recreation. To my surprise, beyond the jagged stairs was a room filled with smooth stone flooring, where we would be greeted by the main area filled with Riolu running about. Many of the Riolu that we'd see here were either playfighting with each other or following a Lucario or a Trainer as a group; the Lucario themselves, however, were sparse in numbers; those stoic figures would only be seen by themselves or in a pair training, nurturing the young, or following with a Trainer. An endearing sight, regardless.

My experience thus far became tepid, however; while everyone else was meandering about, I decided to explore around the place for anything interesting. Surrounding the main area itself were numerous hallways that led to goodness knows where; I'd probably be in trouble if my curiosity took hold of me. What caught my attention next, however, was a grand statue by the wall at the end of this room.

It was a figure of a man standing with a mega evolved Lucario by his side equally proud; most of the details were lost from the erosion of water and moss, but perhaps it added to a charm of its age. Many candles were lit and surrounded the statue, making up most of the lighting of the entire chamber. The whole thing gave off an impression as a shrine than it as a commemorative statue; maybe that's the kind of legacy you'll leave off when you're the first to undergo mega evolution. Before I could continue with my thoughts, I felt a gentle bump from my side before it began tugging my shirt lightly. A Riolu.

The Pokemon stood and stared at me like a child, making no movements except for that tug. My eyebrows were raised in interest as we both exchange gazes, backing away unsure of what to do. Only for it to creep closer.

"He seemed to be interested in you," a man spoke. He was tall and skinny, wearing a rolled-in shirt and a chestnut vest along with a small patch of beard under his chin. Following behind him was a small pack of Riolu — that I counted four — who seemed to have their attention with one another. "Quite a rarity, since he never cared for much, to begin with."

"Pretty pointless for it to be interested in me," I began.

"They can be quite the curious creatures in their youth," he chuckled. "Though they have the most penchant to snoop on other's inner sanctum." His calm look juxtaposed comedically with the four Riolu playing around him. "Feel free to pet him, in case you're wondering," he awkwardly uttered.

I giggled as my hand drew near to stroke the Riolu's head. "I wonder if I have something that drove him like this?" I asked.

"They're the closest thing to a real-life empath, so he's bound to find something interesting. The last time he did something similar to this was when he caught me feeling exhausted," the man explained. "Although..." he began, noticing that the Riolu suddenly jolted all around me, quickly grabbing onto my wrist in a soft bark. "This is the first time for him to be this curious with someone."

"Are you his caretaker?" I guessed.

He nodded, "Assigned to be under my wings since last year." The both of us watched the particular Riolu nuzzling close to me, still staring intently as I rubbed his cheeks. "He's never been one that's hard to care for, but he's shown to be a peculiar one. Coming across as distant and quiet — _too_ obedient even — that it felt off."

"Would it be safe to assume it's just his nature?"

"I wouldn't be surprised, considering his former upbringing as a runt."

"Ah..." a voice came out of me, somewhat beginning to understand the situation. It's not foreign knowledge that Riolu and Lucario are able to perceive and even possibly understand emotions, that _was_ the reason why they're so popular among people and Trainers. But to experience that knowledge directly ahead of me felt unusual; perhaps because it wasn't how I'd expected it to be? Or maybe I might have misread the entire thing?

I became tense suddenly; immediately thinking about how I've spent all efforts chasing after something that I'd like to believe to be meaningful, only because the others seemed to think so. Although nowadays, I wondered if this pursuit was an excuse for me to run away... I don't think I could even tell the difference anymore. Maybe "lost" is an apt word, and even then I'm not sure if I want to be found; like I'm too scared to face the unforeseeable truth.

"You may choose to bring him under your care if you like," the man popped me back into the present. Startling me with his sudden welcomeness.

"Wait what?"

"I won't be against you if you're interested in taking the Riolu under your care if that is what you're thinking," he explained before quickly pattered into a meek tone. "I-I'm not being too ahead of myself aren't I?"

"N-no, not at all it's just..." I gathered my thoughts within the moment. "I always thought this was a monastery, you're making me feel like I am somehow defiling this place."

"Unless we all agree into terms, no?" he remarked, as the Riolu yapped from the side. "The little one also appears eager with it." Even with what he said, I was still not fully convinced. "You mentioned before that this was a monastery correct? Do you know what exactly we dedicate these quarters too?"

"I... would guess it's for whoever introduced mega evolution?" I answered hesitantly, glancing at the statue.

"That is common knowledge, and little do they know that this man here was never the founder."

"He's not?" I looked at him, who reaffirmed his statement with a smile. "What's up with that?"

"A misconception mostly; our Forefather — that many knew as a pioneer — was merely a student of the way. He's taught."

"So why didn't we herald the teacher instead?"

"The Tower of Mastery never places achievements on a high pedestal, the greatest value comes from the journey and the experience from it. And don't take my words for it, but I've heard stories and speculations that the Forefather might be a better teacher than his _actual_ mentor."

"You'd think everyone would be able to mega evolve their Pokemon if he's that good of a teacher."

The man laughed, "Perhaps if the requirements weren't so elusive. But even that's never been our objective; we've always sought to invigorate one's passion for something that they've always had or never knew."

I couldn't help but wonder if he really saw through me. Even with such a shy tone, the man effortlessly spoke as if he knew where I'd come from. I grew silent, convinced that I found a sense of solace through those words and a moment to reason with myself.

"Unsure?" The man commented.

"I guess," I stuttered. "Mostly afraid, it doesn't feel right for me to be this comfortable."

"Is it because you don't deserve it? Fear is a common reason why many cease midway, or even becoming lost. If I can — within my abilities — alleviate those worries, then I have done the most as an initiate of Mastery."

I grew a smile, appreciating his sentiments towards me. I gave one more glance at the Riolu, coddling my arm as if he sees me less of a stranger and more of a friend.

He's become attached to me or I've grown attached to him. Or maybe I just wanted to believe that he sees the same thing that I do, more than willing to help me — even if it's by standing next to me. And if — for just a moment of seconds — I am able to grasp this feeling; that would mean a whole lot.

"I can't believe I haven't asked this..." I realized, "but does he have a name?"

"He does. He goes by Rocco."


	8. "Not There Yet"

The barks and chatters that came from the students rattled the gentle season of spring. They were occupied by many things: trivial conversations, upcoming assignments, a chore that they didn't want to miss, and a celebration of our last days in high school.

It was a spontaneously thought out event, a sudden idea that's wholly agreed by many students and the teachers where they'd mingle together once more with the juniors. The entire thing was wholly improvised, but perhaps that's where its charms could be found. A final effort made for our last meetup together.

It all seemed blown out of proportion, I thought. Are we still worried about something like this? Though it seemed that everyone concerned themselves with different matters. Matters like making and leaving behind memories, anything worthwhile, one last time. Yet I had nothing to give, nor anything to take.

Within such an overbearing atmosphere, I began to leave the premise with haste. Wandering off cluelessly and as far as possible. I had nothing to do, in my defense, I might as well find something to do; reminiscing at my pace, until the crowded bickerings grew faint beyond multiple floors above me.

Through numerous sandy-toned hallways and a stretched-out silence, I finally reached the school's lobby. The absence of people made the area quite spacious with its sparse furnishings, like an empty train station with too little benches to sit. The environment grew dull thanks to its meandering decorations, save perhaps the large corky noticeboard, whose presence itself was concealed by the very room it resides.

Very rarely would the noticeboard appear stale; if anything, it's been the only thing that stained the lobby with outlandish colours. Splaying numerous application papers, event posters, and miscellaneous works or messages from anyone for any time. What's left of it was our senior year photos, dressed in a firm and formal palette. Purposeful swaths that felt like congratulating only because it's mandatory.

They tried to put as much as they could into this photo board. Clusters of collages break off the school photo's squarish structure like psychedelic blossoms, cherishing many events and hangouts that these students had gone into. Memories began to spark in my mind, some I could recall, and some I blatantly made up. None of them add up to anything.

"Janna?" a voice rang into my ears. _My_ voice. Like it was taken away from me and contorted into something deep and familiar. The vacant room grew marginally louder than I'd like it to be. The comfort of silence was breached by a figure of stark resemblance to myself, standing distances away beyond me. My twin sister.

"Cleo…"

"There you are!" Cleo beamed a smile, her clear blue eyes glimmered as her footsteps crept louder towards me; her soft beige casual suit befitting her status of this year's hallmark of excellence, creating a noticeable contrast when standing beside me, who's only in a mouldy blue tracksuit. "I've been looking for you!"

My lips tightened and apologized, "I'm sorry," the most I wanted to. "Did you need something?"

"I didn't see you anywhere," Cleo stopped beside me. "You know there's a party upstairs right?"

"Supposed to be a day off," I averted my eyes from Cleo. Gazing back into the noticeboard. "What other reasons are we here for, other than that?"

"Fair point," Cleo chortled, leaving off a long and awkward silence between both of us. The comfort that I yearned for is gone, leaving off an awkward tension that begs to be severed into two. I say it's all pointless. Or rather, I just don't want to be a part of it.

Especially when Cleo's involved.

My chest would tighten whenever I'm anywhere near my sister, her presence becoming a form of signal that I would respond to in an instant. It's never because of something she'd done before to me, but rather of what she _meant_ to me and everyone — a reminder. A role model for everyone and a reflection of who I am and what I should be.

It's clear that everyone saw Cleo in high regard, even the notice board was inclined to agree. Many of the pictures would feature my sister as the center of attention like the social butterfly she is, smiling while surrounded by her peers; an air of discipline and charm oozing out from every portrait — responsible for all things good and memorable. I wouldn't be surprised if Cleo was involved with today's gathering like she always had before.

"You avoided the party on purpose, didn't you?" Cleo broke the stillness. Though I remained quiet, my chest clenched from her words. "That's a bad habit of yours Janna, you're going to miss out a lot if you keep that up," she continued.

"I got nothing to share," I sighed.

"Sure you do. _Everyone_ does. It's the whole reason why we had this party to begin with."

"As a last chance to hang out with others?"

"A chance to share something that others might not know about from you."

" Then you must've shared a lot back there," I asked. I could feel Cleo stifling her words while finding an answer.

"Come on Janna, we've been through this," Cleo mumbled her response, becoming more familiar with my tone.

"And you want me to forget about it?" I glared.

"Why are you so strung up about this? Grow up already!" Cleo raised her voice. Our glares met with each other at that moment, before guilt doused away our anger. Once again, we averted our eyes and lowered our heads in shame, resolving nothing in the end. "I'm sorry," Cleo apologized.

"Yeah, me too," I apologized as well, relieving myself from the tension. "I… I guess I'm no good at hanging out with the others."

Cleo laughed exhaustively, "You're a terrible liar Janna. I hope you don't keep that with you in the future."

"Yeah…" Silence returned once more, though it seemed that we grew a little more comfortable with it. That's good, I think, as I droned through the photographs yet again; bothering myself to find something to talk about. "So, what did you do back there?"

"I learned a thing or two," Cleo answered. "Did you know Sicilla's going to take nursery?"

"She's going for it?" I became amused, staring at Sicilla's cold sharp portrait. "She's got the looks that don't fit the bill at all."

"All over a joke too," Cleo chuckled. "And apparently, Darius will be going to Cyllage."

I turned towards his portrait to be greeted by his wide and cheerful smile, "Joining his brother?" Cleo nodded in response. "Sounds fun."

"Makes you wonder what they'll do on their own," Cleo commented. "Hopefully, they'll be alright."

"Don't think about it. We'll all get used to it faster," I joked as my sister smirked an unamused tone. Could've sworn I felt bad for a moment. "But what about you? You shared anything?" I tried to ask with no intention of being snide. Cleo glanced at me for a while like she had a different interpretation before shrugging it off.

"They always asked the same thing," Cleo sighed. "You wouldn't believe what I answered," she continued with a hint of sarcasm.

"A uni at Lumiose?" I read off of Cleo's portrait.

Cleo scoffed, "I guess you already knew."

"That's _all_ I know about you," I admitted in hushed tones. It began to feel as if the truth had fallen upon us, and we acknowledged it in silence. My chest stabbed wildly as I began to think too much, that joke I made to my sister seemed to have gotten a hold of me. It became a tasteless bluff that had finally lost it's air, just to show off some tough look.

For far too long, I've lived my life being pulled apart and inspected under a microscope of expectations. Too often, I was compared to my sister that I've become a measuring value. It hurts to know that everyone saw me as a lesser Cleo that eventually, I've come to accept it. Slowly embracing the identity by believing that I never minded any of it all.

But the truth will catch on. The day we left this school became a reminder of how uncomfortable it was to be compared as something inferior, it only felt worse when I've done nothing to change it. I only have myself to blame for that. Even if I'm able to grow out of this place I just know that I'm under the gaze of my family. They want me to live a life where I'm capable and self-sufficient, but _only_ when it's under their terms. Just a little more, I tell myself, and I'll be on my own.

"You know what else I learned?" Cleo began, her voice rejuvenated with excitable energy. "I know nothing about _you_."

"Wha—"

"Be honest. What do you want to do?"

"I… what are you saying? You already know what I'll be doing," I dismissed.

"Yeah right," Cleo scoffed. "Staying in Shalour? Going into some technical college that mom and dad pushed you too? Hard to believe," she continued to point out. "You got that look crawling around your face Janna. Clear as day."

_That obvious, huh?_ I thought to myself before quietly complied, "Fine." Shifting my eyes around the school lobby, I made sure that there was nobody else before spilling the truth. From the pocket of my tracksuit, I pulled out an active Great Ball, humming a soft electric note before bursting rays of light that coagulated on the floor, moulding the light into a solid and distinguishable form of a Riolu. The shimmers that trickled across the surface popped and faded, unveiling my Pokemon standing with steadfast eyes. "This is Rocco," I introduced.

"Oh wow," Cleo glowed with amusement, already getting an idea of my answer. "That's, pretty awesome!" she immediately knelt to be on the same eye level as Rocco, only for him to shuffle away from her.

"It's alright, play nice now," I told Rocco who hid behind my legs; I wouldn't want to make the impression that I taught my Pokemon anything strange about Cleo. With my permission, Rocco moved one step towards Cleo to be greeted by her gentle head pat.

"He looks like he's trying to act cool," Cleo giggled, still brushing Rocco's head as he gazed coolly. I could tell that he appreciates the attention in secret. "Since when did you get a Riolu?"

"Remember that trip to the Tower of Mastery?"

Cleo laughed, "You're kidding! Could you imagine how everyone would react when they found out about this?"

"Which is exactly why I won't," I shrugged, hiding a faint smile. "Don't wanna stir too much attention."

Cleo looked up to me, her gleeful eyes faded with growing suspicion, realizing what I meant. "Not even mom or dad?"

I shook my head. The smile I wore shrunk with a hint of guilt. "They'd kill me if they found out. You know how they are."

"They'll do a _lot_ more than that now." She's not wrong. We've learned so much about our parents as we grew up, the adoration we had as kids transformed into an integrated loyalty. Airtight yet reasonable. Spewing things as if they knew what's best for us, and maybe they do, but being dissected by the world on the little things that I did wrong only made their words insufferable.

I could tell that Cleo shared the same ideas as I do. Her brows furled with an edge of worry, pupils tightened and sharpened, the same look she made during the moments our mother's tone changed by a few decibels. We'd been worried sick from our expectations, and Cleo's the most aware. She's the smartest out of the two of us.

"All the more reason not to," I laughed it off, though it's quite telling that she's not convinced. "It'll be fine, I've done this for so long till now. By the time we're done with this, I'll be on my own. All according to plan."

Her glare slowly faded, loosening into a drawn-out breath. She threw a glance at me and Rocco, back and forth, curling a smirk as if she admired something about me. "Guess you had this in mind for quite some time," Cleo acknowledged. "Will you be alright?"

"I guess…"

"You guess?"

"Well—" I laughed, growing a sheepish smile towards my sister, only for my mind to stutter within a fraction of seconds.

"I just thought that…" I held back my tongue, moments of epiphany snapped instantaneously in front of me. I've never been this elated before in my life. This grin I made for once wasn't forced to come out by me but by someone else.

To come out of my shell and expose everything that I'm hiding from the world. It's a warm trickle that pulsed around my shoulder, the back of my neck, the dome of my head, and finally the cheeks. Were my cheeks always this tight? It scratched like needles, digging deeper to ward off the warmth.

_No,_ it spoke. _Just a little more,_ it reasoned. The needles throughout my skin grew far too imaginative. _Because you're only by the edge. The edge of her shadow,_ it was a very good reason.

I wore this smile a little too long, the warmth of comfort lingered until the melting ceased. Hardened like layers of wax, while traces of life pulsed slowly. The sense of achievement. So this is how it feels?

"… it felt really, _really_ good."

But I'm not there yet.


End file.
